Teardrops On My Guitar
by iWrite67
Summary: This is a songfic to Taylor Swift's 'Teardrops On My Guitar'. Violet loves Theodore but he goes out with a Ravenclaw named Sarah Kinnin. She's depressed.


**Here's a fic that I've been planning for a while but just couldn't figure out how to write it. It's about one of my OCs and Theodore Nott.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. I also don't own Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. I _do_ own Violet Sremmins.**

* * *

It's the middle of History of Magic. All the students were falling asleep thanks to Professor Binns, the ghost Professor. This class was made of Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

Theodore Nott, a Slytherin, looked over at his best friend, Violet Stremmins, another Slytherin. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Well, a fake smile.

**.:Drew Looks At Me:.**

**.:I Fake A Smile So He Won't See:.**

**.:That I Want And I'm Needing:.**

**.:Everything That We Should Be:.**

Violet recieved a note from Theodore. She smiled as she opened it. She read it and her heart sank a little. _'Vi- I can't wait for my date with Sarah tonight! it's gonna be wicked! -Theo'_She quickly took out her quill and scribbled a note back. _'Theo-I'm SO happy for you! You've been after Kinnin since 3rd year! Good luck! -Vi'_ She threw it back. Sarah Kinnin was a fellow sixth year, but she was in Ravenclaw. Her heart was breaking. She had had a secret crush on Theodore since they were 2nd years.

**.:I'll Bet She's Beautiful:.**

**.:That Girl He Talks About:.**

**.:And She's Got Everything That I Have To Live Without:.**

After class, Theodore and Violet head up to the Library to do their Transfiguration homework. They were searching for books related to Metamorphigi. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Why're you rolling your eyes, Vi?"She smirked and her hair turned from the black that it was to a dark purple. Theodore smirked. "We both forgot that you're a Metamorphagus, didn't we?" She nodded and they both started to laugh.

**.:Drew Talks To Me:.**

**.:I Laugh Cause It's So Damn Funny:.**

**.:That I Can't Even See:.**

**.:Anyone When He's With Me:.**

Madam Pince shushed us. They looked away from each other, silently laughing. Afraid that if they looked at each other, they would crack up again. After their laughter subsided, he turned to her.

"Sarah is just amazing. I really can't wait for our date,"Violet nodded, her heart cringing. How could he not see that she loved him?

**.:He's Says He's So In Love:.**

**.:He's Finally Got It Right:.**

**.:I Wonder If He Knows He's All I Think About At Night:.**

The two of them walked to lunch, Theodore talking about how great Sarah was. Violet was trying not to scowl or sneer.

"I think I love her, Vi,"he said. Her heart cracked. She didn't have any hope. He _loved_ that no good Ravenclaw? She might sound selfish, but she's liked him forever. Violet just couldn't believe that he would say that, and in front of her!

**.:He's The Reason For The Teardrops On My Guitar:.**

**.:The Only Thing That Keeps Me Wishing On A Wishing Star:.**

**.:He's The Song In The Car I Keep Singing:.**

**.:Don't Know Why I Do...:.**

They departed ways upon reaching the Great Hall. Violet withered when he walked over to the Ravenclaw and sat down beside _Sarah_. She sadly made her way over to the Slytherin table. Her friend, Daphne Greengrass, put her hand on her shoulder.

"You love him don't you?"Violet nodded.

After lunch, all the students left for their afternoon classes.

**.:Drew Walks By Me:.**

**.:Can He Tell That I Can't Breathe?:.**

**.:And There He Goes, So Perfectly:.**

**.:The Kind Of Flawless I Wish I Could Be:.**

Theodore passes Violet without even saying 'hello'. Her breathe got caught in her throat. Some of the female Slytherins gave her apologetic looks, as they all knew that she liked him. Her and Daphne slowly departed to Divination.

**.:She'd Better Hold Him Tight:.**

**.:Give Him All Her Love:.**

**.:Look In Those Beautiful Eyes And Know She's Lucky Cause:.**

During Divination, Violet's mind kept fogging over. She knew that Theodore was in Care of Magical Creatures with Kinnin. She glared into the crystal ball in front of her with a deep loathing. She saw reflections of someone that looked like Theodore at the alter kissing someone that looked like Kinnin. She closed her eyes to stop the tears. Professor Trelawny walked up.

"I see that you see a wedding. Who's the lucky couple?" Violet stood up and grabbed her bag.

"No one,"she ran out of the room.

**.:He's The Reason For The Teardrops On My Guitar:.**

**.:The Only Thing That Keeps Me Wishing On A Wishing Star:.**

**.:He's The Song In The Car I Keep Singing:.**

**.:Don't Know Why I Do...:.**

She ran to the second floor bathroom, passing the students who were just being let out of classes. She ran past the Care of Magical Creatures group with tears in her eyes. A few of the Slytherins looked at her with sorrow filled eyes. She smiled at them. Theodore didn't even see her. She rubbed her eyes and ran quicker to the bathroom.

**.:So I Drive Home Alone, As I Turn Out The Light:.**

**.:I'll Put His Picture Down:.**

**.:And Maybe Get Some Sleep Tonight:.**

She cried over the sink. Clutching it so tight that her knuckles were white. Kinnin walked in and smirked at her. She laughing harshly. Violet punched the mirror so hard it shattered. Her heart was broken and all that _bitch_ could do was laugh? The Ravenclaw ran out of the bathroom muttering about 'astranged loonatics' Violet looked at her knuckles that were covered in blood. She turned around and slouched against the wall. She fell down and brought her knees to her chest as she cried into them.

**.:Cause He's The Reason For The Teardrops On My Guitar:.**

**.:The Only One Whose Got Enough Of Me To Break My Heart:.**

**.:He's The Song In The Car I Keep Singing:.**

**.:Don't Know Why I Do...:.**

**.:He's The Time Taken Up:.**

**.:But There's Never Enough:.**

**.:And He's All That I Need To Fall Into:.**

Violet wiped her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Daphne was out there with Theodore. He rushed up to her.

"What happened?"she just shook it off.

"It's nothing. I'm fine,"Theodore smiled at her.

"I'm glad,"Violet gave a fake smile back.

**.:Drew Looks At Me:.**

**.:I Fake A Smile So He Won't See:.**

**

* * *

**

**Review please!**

**-xXNightmareGoddessXx**


End file.
